bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken/Archiv 2010-05-07
BearbeitungsKontrollteam Setz bitte Chester brawler auf Rollback is jetzt 40Tage probeGruß Monstermaster7 11:55, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ok mache ich aber wenn ich finde das er nicht so gut ist wir er die rechte wieder verlieren--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 12:46, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Du bist der President der GruppeGruß Monstermaster7 15:37, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::ok--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 18:07, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Lax, wär es in Ordnung wemm ich die Artikel bearbeite von dir über die einzelnen Bakugans? Bei den meisten is wenig oder gar kein Text denn hätte ich es einfacher was bearbeitungsbedürftiges zu finden. Und ich wollte dich mal fragen ob ich auch ein Bild von einem Doppelelement Exedra in den Artikel setzen soll ich soeinen hier bei mir ::Gruß (Chester-brawler 18:31, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC)) :Doppel Elemente sind nicht sehr erwünscht suche dir das Orginal wenn was ist--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 05:29, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Nein ich dacht nur weil man soeinen nicht so oft sieht aber is ok. Darf ich die Artikel von dir bearbeiten wo noch kein Text drinne ist? Denn hab ich schneller was zum schreiben weil ich eigendlich grade computerverbot haben sollte. Des wird mich trotzdem nich abhalten zu schreiben ich kann mich auch bei nem Kumpel einloggen.^^ : :Könntest du LIoyd Irving auf 30 Tage probe setzten 13:25, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeitungsbedürftig Ich hatte Probleme bei der Bearbeitung von Lasermann. Ich finde keine Bilder mehr. Bitte übernimm du das.Dan Kuso (talk) 17:02, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ok habs überarbeitet mit bilder--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:29, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) : :Ich habe grade ein paar ältere Artikel zb. Ace und Baron bearbeitet. Ich will mehr davon, die Rechtschreibung ist da ne echte Katastrophe gewesen^^ Allein bei Baron waren in den 8 Zeilen etwa 10 Fehler^^(Chester-brawler 17:43, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC)) ::Ganz viele --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:19, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::HoHo also so macht das ja 10mal mehr Spaß Artikel zu bearbeiten wenn die so grammatikalisch entstellt sind ^^ ::Heute hab ich bisher am meisten bearbeitet seit Rollback glaub ich über 20 Artikel allein die Rechtschreibfehler die ich Heute gefunden habe sind das reinste Amüsement für mich^^ (Chester-brawler 17:43, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC)) :Ja es gib eben sehr viele Felher aus Seiten leider--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:44, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Diese Woche war ich leider ziemlich beschäftigt, müsste aber jez mehr Zeit zum Bearbeiten haben. :lass die Fehler man meine Sorge sein du hast wichtigeres zu tun.^^ :falls du mal welche machst oder findest und keine Lust hast dich drum zu kümmern mach ich das ma eben, denn gehts den Fehlern ans Leder^^ (Chester-brawler 21:58, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC)) Twitter und Facebook frage Ich habe in dein Diskusionen gesehen das du dich nicht bei T'witter und Facebook anmelden woltes weil deine Eltern nein sagen ich wolte fragen ob ich das für dich machen kann du kannst ja mir dann immer Schreiben was ich posten soll und so ich freue mich auf deine Anwort.Maxus Helix Drago 08:57, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC)' :Ist dir das nicht so viel arbeit ich hätte nichts dagegen das du das machst--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 09:02, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Zu viel arbeit ist das mir nicht also ich mache dann das jetzt ich schike dir dann gleich die Link zu den acc Maxus Helix Drago 09:03, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::ok wenn du meinst mach die acc--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 09:09, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Video zur Seite Alsi ich hätte mir gedacht das wir zur Seite der Staffel Bakugan-Gundalian Invaders ein video der ersten Episode setzten könnten. So das die Leute sich etwas mehr ausmalen könnten. Sai 12:27, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das kannst du gerne 'machen habe nichts dagegen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 13:25, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo, Wie geht es dir?Alice und Hydranoidtalk 15:19, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Mir geht es gut aber sowas wäre nicht mehr so gut auf meine disku zu schreiben weil die für wichtigere Sachen gedacht ist nur mal als Info--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:41, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich bin neu hier Hey! ich bin neu hier und wollte fragen, ob es wie im Digimon Wiki bestimmte Richtlinien giebt. Danke schonmal im vorraus.BIackWarGreymon 06:36, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Meinst du damit Digipedia(de.digimon.wikia.com) wenn du das meinst nicht bloss halte dich an die artikel ordenung dann wird alles gut :)--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 07:25, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Lax Ich möchte gerne wissen wie man bilder reinmachen kann?Gruss Netking95 Was heißt das? Hi bin neu hier,wollte fragen was HSP bedeutet und was man da hinschreiben sollte. NeoPercival95 15:58, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du nicht weiß was das ist ist es egal mache es einfach von dr seite weg--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:40, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Sechs Grade der Zerstörung wann komt das video für sechs grade der zerstörung? :Wenn es, es auf YouTUbe gibt--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :achso hatte signatur vergessen schuldigungWargreymon 1 16:14, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Betreff: Benutzer Dan Kuso Hey Laximilian scoken! Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht die gute: Dan Kuso wird weiterhin in Bakupedia arbeiten und die schlechte: Dan Kuso kann das frühestens erst im laufe der nächsten Woche, da er von einem Auto überfahren wurde und seit dem im Krankenhaus liegt... woher ich das weiss? Ich bin einer seiner Freunde und war dabei. Dan Kuso wollte nur das einer von uns dir bescheid giebt. (P.S.: Ich fange vieleicht auch an hier mitzuarbeiten.)Regenbogenfinsternisdrache 07:07, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweiß und ich würde mich freuen wenn du mitarbeiten würdes hier und Dan Kuso wünsche ich eine gute Besserung--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 07:19, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Spin Bakugan Hi, ich hab da mal ne Frage.Ich habe mit meinen Nachbarn einen SpinBakugan getauscht und würde gerne wissen wer das ist.Vielleicht kennst du ja eine Seite wo alle SpinBakugan stehen.Also hier nähere Infos: *Darkus *620G *Sieht aus wie ein Drache *Hat ein kleines kurzes Lilanes Horn mit einer durchgehenden Kerbe *2 Flügel *Lilanes Muster ich glaube das ist hyper Dragonoid weil ich habe den genau glaeichen in pyrus Kevin 13:18, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Eine andere Frage: Weißt du wo man Alpha Hydranoid kaufen kann(Also nicht im Internet)ist egal welches Attribut DANKE!NeoPercival95 19:53, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also zur ersten Frage kann ich dir nicht helfen zur 2 ich hab ihn bei MediaMarkt gekauft--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 19:56, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke trotzdem,gut ich würde Alpha Hydra sogerne haben... Naja danke den holle ich mir da.NeoPercival95 20:01, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Zu Frage 1: Das Ist ein Spin Dragonoid Viele Grüße Peace1997 (Georg) 15:30, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Baku-Games Sorry das ich nerve, aber weißt du ob es ein Bakugan New Vestroia ds Spiel gibt?NeoPercival95 20:03, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nein gibt es derzeit nicht aber ich denke es wir eins gemacht--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 20:04, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ach und kann es sein das einige Inhalte von dem Englischen Orginal einfach grob übersetzt und kopiert worden,denn die Grammatik in den Episodenguides ist einfach gräßlich!Ich würde die dann auch bald überarbeiten wenn ich Zeit hab.NeoPercival95 20:07, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ok das kannst du--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 20:27, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Admin für Frag Bakugan Ich möchte gern als Admin bei Frag Bakugan mich bewerben. dürfte ich auch Admin sein ?? Kevin 15:52, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 13:16, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ok ich gebe dir die Adminrechte auf Probe benutze sie gut--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 19:11, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Bakugan Ich wollte ein paar Seiten bearbeiten, aber wenn ich bei Vorlagen reingehe dann gibt es dort nicht die Vorlage:Bakugan. Bei z.b. Altair steht aber Vorlage:Bakugan. Muss man die sich erst selbst erstellen? Mit freundlichen Grüßen Peace1997 (Georg) 15:36, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also wenn ich bearbeite finde ich immer die Vorlage das ist mir merkwürdig wie es geht guck mal hier : Vorlage:Bakugan und benutze beim bearbeiten denn Quelltext konpf--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:17, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :Wer weis? Vielen Dank, Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 06:14, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :P.S.: Kannst du mir Sagen wie man Seiten umbenennen Kann? ::Oben auf jeder Seite steht so ein Verschieden Wort da musst du raufklicken--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:22, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Achso. Kann man eigentlich Vorlagen auch bei dem Schnellzugriff (Vorlagen-Button) einfügen? Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 15:58, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das weiß ich leider nicht weil ich mit alten sachen arbeite und nicht denn Editor wie du benutze--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:16, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Na ja, trotzdem vielen Dank Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 16:28, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich helfe immer gernen Benutzen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:29, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Blitz Dragonoid In Gundalian Invaders gibt es ja den neuen Blitz Dragonoid. Muss ich da jetzt jede entwicklungsstufe abklappern um ihn bei entwicklugan einzutragen oder geht das auch irgendwie allgemein?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 05:54, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nein es geht leider nicht anders ich muss erst gucken ob ich das mit meienn Bot hin bekomme sowas--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:33, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Be sowas wie Elfin oder so kann man dasja schnell mal machen. Sonst heist es halt jede Stufe bearbeiten. aber trotzdem wie so oft: Vielen Dank ::P.S.:Wie funktioniert eigentlich die Vorlage:Babel/box--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 14:54, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich glaube mit Vorlage:Babel so wird gemacht es geht von 1-5 umsohöher die zahl umso besser die sprache 5 ist Muttersprtache--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:15, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich meinte eigentlich nur den Kasten drumherum, so das es einheitlich ist.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 15:24, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :so macht mann denn |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 18:02, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso. die letzten beiden Sachen lass ich aber lieber raus. Vielen dank--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 05:44, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::OK--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 13:24, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Hey. Es freut mich, dir mitzuteilen, dass die Bakupedia eines von drei Testwikis ist, in denen die neuen Herausforderungen getestet werden. Viel Spaß! --Avatar 08:30, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, und ich fidne die Herausforderungen sehr gut gemacht :)--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 13:17, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Battle Gear Die Battle Gears sind ja in die Kategorien Gold, Silber und Kupfer unterteilt. Könntest du dafür eine Vorlage erstellen. wie z.b. hier: Brachium?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 14:29, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Brachium zählt noch als Trap bakugan für Battel Gear werde ich bis morgen eine Vorlage ertstellen ja--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:31, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: thx--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 14:40, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Für sowas bin ich ja zuständig--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:43, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Lob Hey Lax ich wollte dich nur mal ordentlig loben denn du bist so ein hammer Wiki User du hast Bakupedia so aufgemotzt das ich mir omg ist das ein hammer und das Punkte System ist hammer 13:17, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Benutzer: Mascerade Er oder sie ich weis nicht, macht hier riesen wirbel. Er hatt 100 Unsiniger Blog Beitrage geschrieben (ich habe das auch einmal (aber nur einamal ). Hat in Ingrams Gallerie 100 Fotos aufgeladen die nichts mit Ingram zu tun haben. Was er weiter gemacht hat weis ich nicht aber du must dir das ansehen. :::::: Das musst du dir nicht ansehen, Manuel110 hatt Ingrams Galerie wieder berarbeitet. Es tut mir leid das ich dir das schreiben musste und ich entschuldige mich bei Mascerade auch wenn er das liest. :Ok--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:19, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich finde das auch seltsam. Vielleicht macht er/sie das nur um die auszeichnungen zu bekommen. Das ist aber betrug. Könntest du ihn mal darüber ansprechen?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 13:08, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Der Usre ist lägst gesperrt und verliehrt seine auszeichuugen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 13:50, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::OK. Ich habe mich schon gewundert wrum auf meiner Benutzerseite Rang#3 steht, und auf der Rangliste:Rang.2--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 13:59, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Danke. Ich habe mich auch gewundert er hat in einem Tag mehr als 400 punkte ezielt. Aber jezt ist alles gut. ::::::Bittre füge immer wenn du was auf eine Disku schreibst --~~~~ ein deine unterschreift kommt--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:24, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK MaRii 10:28, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aufgaben stellen Könntest du bei:Das Wiki-Team, bei mir auch den Link Hier aufgaben stellen einfügen? Ich würde mich auch zur verfügung stellen anderen Nutzern zu Helfen. P.S.:Vom 9.7. bis 17.7. und vom 28.7. bis 4.8. werde ich inaktiv sein, weil ich im Urlaub bin.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 16:41, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :JA kann ich und viel spass bei Urlaub.--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:21, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 19:08, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Über das Wiki... Hey, ich bewundere ja deine Arbeit und so, ich finde auch die Idee mit dem Spiel gut aber ich hab ein Problem damit, dass du die Seite über "Grakas Hound", die ich bearbeitete, weil das Wiki sie brauchte, wieder gelöscht hast. Jetzt stell ich dir eine Frage: Warum? Hmm... 07:36, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist so die Seite Gabs schon und du hast dann glaub ich Aquos Grakas Hound erstellt und diese Seiten werden dann gelöscht--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 12:16, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aufgaben Liste Kannst du mir eine Aufgabenliste machen wer net MaxusHelios :Sowas kannst du dir auch selbst erstellen hier: Benutzer:MaxusHelios/Aufgabenliste, einfach raufklicken und erstelen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 10:15, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : ::Hali Hallo ich habs mal erstellt gug sie dir an ein kleiner fehler da aber steht auch dabei LG 13:27, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kleine Hilfe Hey Lax ich hab mal in deinem seiten geschnüffelt und hab gesehn das du ne Foto galerie für Dan erstellen willst da hab ich dir unter die arme gegriffen und sie für dich erstellt müssen nur noch ein paar Bilder rein LG 13:53, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ach das lass mal lieber weil es eine Volle Galerie mit mehr als 50 Bilder zu Dan gibt ja--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:00, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok. 14:01, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hast du mal dran gedacht die Auszeichnungen zu verändern oder hast du das schon gemacht 14:03, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja habe bloss meine Zeit ist auch nur begrenzt und derzeit arbeite ich an einen Blog für Bakupedia--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:05, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::: Cool 14:09, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wird wahrscheinlich nächste Woche oder so Online gehen --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:10, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ich hätt da ne frage bei deiner seite Annahme seite darf mann dir da ne signatur vorschlagen? 14:12, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nein--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:14, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Wenn du ne neue brauchst sag mir bescheid 14:16, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OK--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:19, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Ich hab mir da grad auch ne neue erstellt so sieht sie aus 14:23, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::LG 14:23, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Super, wenn jetzt noch was wichtiges ist mich anschriben wenn nicht einfach nicht anworten bitte--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:04, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Hi Lax hab mal in den Herausforderungen gegugt und einen Fehler gefunden denn immer stehen die auszeichnungen 2mal da 14:57, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Dann schike die Nachricht an wikia--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:02, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : ::Danke. 16:03, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Patner Hi Lax ich würd mein wiki gerne zu euren Patnern hinzufügen lassen hier der Link Wenn du es machst sag mir bescheid LG 13:05, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Wir nehmen immer gern Partner an gib mir ein Bild und es kommt in die Partnerseiten rein sofern du auch einen PartnerLink von deiner Seite zu unserer Machts--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:57, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi das wiki ist ein monsterwiki hier das bild aber wie erstellt mann nen Patner Link ::LG 18:51, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::thumb|hier ist es :::Ok ich werde es morgen in die Partnerliste einfügen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 19:48, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok ich habe es unter die Partner eingetragen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 07:58, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::SVG hat euch bei mir zu den patner hinzugefügt ::::LG 08:23, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Zwei Fragen 1.) Ist Bakupedia dein Account auf Youtube? Wenn ja ich glaube da fehlt die 44. Folge von Neu Vestroia. 2.) Sind wir eigentlich das einzige Wikia das Auszeichnungen hat? DankeMaRii 14:54, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :1) Ja und ich weiß 2) Nein von mehr als 120.00 sind wir eins der 3 Testwikis aber bald wird das es auch für alle Wikis geben--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:54, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : ::Es wird lange dauern bis du die auch aufladst. Danke fur die Antwoerten. MaRii 16:52, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :